Hunting Trip
by InkCoveredQuill
Summary: Carlisle takes his wife on a hunting trip and returns home very satisfied.


I watch idly as the garage door opens. Waiting as it slowly lifts into the ceiling of the garage before pulling my Mercedes into the garage. The black car coming to a stop next to Rosalie's BMW. My fingers wrap around the gear shift, shifting into park and then turns of the ignition. The hum of the car dying immediately. I grab my bag and exit the car. The dull sound of the door shutting echoing through the garage as I mount the few steps to the door that leads into the house. My eyes closing as I enter, taking in the smells of home. Once they reopen I head for the stairs, my hand coming up, rubbing the base of my throat lightly feeling the burn I have felt for most of the day setting in strongly now.

Turning into my office, I walk to my desk setting my bag on the floor beside it. A hunt greatly on my mind. I wonder briefly if Esme would like to accompany me, knowing she always made hunts so much better than when I went alone or with anyone else for that matter. She was however my favorite companion in anything and rightly so considering she is my wife. A smile forms as I think of her. The burn in my throat momentarily forgotten.

Then slowly, her face fades from my mind, replaced once again by the burn. Internally grasping for the image rather than the reminder of what I am I rub my throat once more before leaving the office and heading to our bedroom to change before heading out. My hopes on seeing my wife great. I pull out a change of clothes and begin to remove my work clothes.

I drop them into the hamper and return to my change of clothes that have been laid out. Dragging my jeans up my legs and over my hips I do them and slide a belt through the lopes fastening it. Bending down to pick up my shirt I catch a very strong, very familiar scent and turn finding Esme standing in the doorway watching as I tug my shirt over my head. She glides gracefully over to stand before me her hands coming up doing the few buttons on my shirt and rising up on her toes to press a soft kiss to my lips. I smile against the kiss returning it gently.

"Welcome home, Darling." she smiles pressing a palm to my chest.

I smile a bit wider, caressing her cheek with the tips of my fingers, "just the woman I wanted to see." I speak softly with a hint of humor.

"Is that so?" her brow arches perfectly as she smiles a brilliant smile up at me.

"Yes, it is. I wanted to inquire as to if you would like to join me on a hunt." my eyes fall on her dark gaze, able to see with that gaze that is in need as well.

"Of course I would love to." her hand pressed to the fabric of my shirt, the other rubbing my upper arm, "let me change and I will be all set." She smiles up at me, lifting up to press her lips lightly to mine once more then pulls herself from my embrace walking to the closet.

I slip my shoes on and lower myself to the edge of the bed sitting as I wait. My eyes roaming over her beautiful form. Part of me wonders what I did to be so lucky, to be blessed with this beautiful creature as my wife. Another part explains to the first why I could never have done anything of enough worth to gain her. Purely a stroke of luck. I smile softly, watching her graceful movements as she changes from her knee length dress into a pair of jeans and a light colored blouse.

She looks up, catching my gaze as I watch her. Her smile sweet and loving. I return it, she returns to her work glancing back at me every so often, that perfect smile painted on her face with every glance. She grabs her shoes and joins me on the bed. An idea crosses my mind, I smile taking them from her hands. She gives me a surprised and confused look as I slide from the bed down to one knee. I grab her right foot, slipping it in the shoe, then I repeat with her left. Her smile bright once she realizes what I am doing. I stand, taking her hands as I do, lifting her from the seated position.

"Ready," she smiles, the one I only see when it's directed at me. I drop one of her hands caressing her cheek running a thumb over her curved lips before turning and tugging lightly on her hand, leaving the room and heading down the stairs. We exit the house and head into the woods, walking to start off. We converse, talking about our days. Her free hand comes up rubbing my arm lightly. Her fingers wrapping around my arm.

Once we reach a point deep in the trees, the scent of a life hits my nose during an inhalation. I take it in discerning the origin. Deer, a few of them actually. I look to Esme I see she has caught the scent as well. Turning in that direction we run, together, side by side, her pace a perfect match for mine. I come to a stop, one lone deer, a doe, in sight. I speak softly to Esme so not to scare the animal, "must of wondered from the herd. You take her."

Her smile wide as she shoots a wink at me the action telling me she knew exactly what I was doing. It was not necessarily my fault she looked so good when she went in for the kill. I cannot help but watch. She creeps up behind the animal slowly, my eyes follow her every move. The doe looks back, catching her gaze. I watch as they lock eyes, the doe moves first, attempting to make a run for it, but Esme is faster. She pounces at her, taking the doe down to her side on the ground. A crack alerts to the end of the doe's life. Esme's head dips into the velvet neck, my enhanced hearing catches the sound of her teeth ripping into the doe's flesh, I can hear the blood pouring into her mouth. Such a sight to take in, her long, wavy chestnut colored hair half flowing down her back the rest across the deer's back. Her body bent beautifully over her kill, her hands skillfully holding the flesh to her mouth as she drinks eagerly, quenching her thirst. The view strangely arousing, her raw nature surfacing, I could never explain the way it make me feel to see it, what it does to me to watch this scene.

My pleasure in seeing this overcome by my own thirst resurfacing. Tearing my eyes from the sight I turn running towards the rest of the herd. Not stopping as they begin to scatter, I follow a large buck and jump to its back, my knees locking around it's sides as it continues to run. Grabbing his antlers I turn his head quickly steering him in the direction he ran from. Turning the opposite way a bit harder and faster I hear the sickening crack of his neck breaking and feel the body going limp beneath me.

I guide it slowly to the ground, landing with my feet on it's sides, I move one foot to the side the other is on and crouch in on swift move, my hands taking it's large body and picking up as my face dips into his neck. My lips part, my teeth bared against his skin for a moment before sinking in, ripping through the still warm flesh. I drink thirstily from the supply there. A slight groan escaping as the hot liquid slips down my throat quenching the burn there. I suck, pulling more blood from the lifeless animal, it's life force sustaining my need, and strengthening my body.

With one last pull I finish, coming up dry. My jaw unclamps and my teeth retract from the now cooling flesh. My tongue runs over my teeth, clearing them of blood and bits of fur blowing out the hairs lightly. I stand, leaving my prey laying there in the leaves. My fingers brush at my pants, dirt and leaves falling from them and, caught up by the wind, the debris fly for a moment then drop slowly to the ground.

The feel of a moving streak of warm liquid from the corner of my lip down the side of my chin alerts me to a bit of my meal that has gotten away. My thumb rises, catching the edge of the streak stopping it's movement downward and drags it up slowly. My thumb leaves behind clean skin as it moves upwards. I pull my thumb back looking at the red liquid there before sticking it in my mouth before my tongue has a chance to run over the pad to clean it my hand is pulled from my lips and cool breath moves across the palm of my hand as a tongue runs over my thumb. Looking up to meet the gaze of Esme as she cleans my thumb.

My mind wonders, how long had she been there? Had she watched my kill? Why did I not notice her presence? Was I too into the hunt? My mind slowly fading into a fog. The feel of her lips and tongue moving over my skin taking full presence in my thoughts. Still feeling the effects of the hunt, my body still open to my nature a low growl ripples from my chest. Her eyes flick up from resting on my thumb to meet my eyes once again. I watch as I wide smile grows across her face and she slowly releases my hand, and runs the hand that was holding it up my chest, over my shoulder, and behind my neck before running her fingers through my hair. I feel her fingers tighten, clenching in my hair as the heel of her hand pushes on my head, lowering my face towards hers. Lips parted is anticipation, eyes fluttering shut. I feel her cool breath fan out across my face. I notice the quickness of her breath, usually a sign of her excitement.

Her lips surround, and take hold of my bottom lip, tugging lightly then release to grab at my upper lip. My lips closing over hers where they can as her lips move, teasing mine. My breath quickens to the pace of hers. Feeling the cool mix of our breaths in between. My hands come up taking a hold of her hips as I push her backwards into a wide tree. The tree wide enough to support her entire back. A gasp of surprise is released from my body against her lips as I feel her teeth scrape over my bottom lip, then her lips move down my neck. Another gasp followed by a groan as I feel her teeth grabbing and pulling at the loose skin at the base of my neck.

I feel my shirt loosen a bit, then I feel soft lips moving over the now bit of exposed skin where she has made quick work of the buttons on my polo shirt. Then her hands are on my belt. I feel the buckle come loose and my pants grow looser as my belt and pants are undone. The feeling of her fingers dipping inside my pants causing my body to press closer into hers. Her hand sinks deeper into my pants. Then releases my now full erection from the confines of my pants.

Seeing as I am a bit behind I slide my hands from her hips to the front of her pants. My fingers not as nimble as hers, impaired by the teasing of her lips on my chest. Finally I pull the button from the hole and drag the zipper down. My hands glide up and fingers hook in the sides of her pants dragging them down. I feel her body wiggling against mine as she works to kick the bunch of fabric from her feet and once she is free her hands come up to my shoulders pushing on them. Her intent clear, I move my hands up her thighs and to her hips once again and lift up.

Her long slender legs wrap around my waist. One hand slips under her backside to support her as she situates her body around mine. Here eyes meet mine, a begging need planted there as she winds her fingers in my hair. I shift my hips, her legs loosen opening her body more to me. The passion and lust blazing in my gaze as I hold hers. I hear her moan, louder than most, when the hardened tip of my shaft brushes against the slick folds of her entrance. The sound showing how great her need has become.

In seeing and hearing her need of me, my need for her grows more so. I pull my hips back just a bit and slowly rock them into hers. My tip breaching her entrance just slightly before pushing harder and filling her faster. I feel her walls tighten and adjust around me. My hips rock slowly into her and back out just a bit. The slow motion bringing sounds from both of us. My mind growing foggy. Nothing existing but the feel of our bodies joined together. I pull my hips back further, exiting her almost completely then thrust back in, her legs widen with the push of my hips on her thighs and I slide in deeper than before, bringing a deeper moan from her lips. My hips jerk and swivel hitting her weakest points with each movement. Her sounds growing as the pleasure builds for both of us.

My muscles tight and constricted as I move. My thrusts growing in strength and speed, feeling her body rising, mine rising with it. My muscles trembling, not of fatigue but of the sheer weight of the feelings surrounding the movement of our bodies together. I feel her core clenching around my length. Her moans turning to cries of pleasure as she nears the point of climax. My groans to growls as I near my own orgasm.

Unable to hold her gaze any longer the fire in it burning a hole in my gut. My lips crashing to hers as my movements grow more and more needful and forceful. Needing to feel the point of absolute pleasure. A place I only go with the woman before me. Our mouths move together as our bodies do the same. I feel her lips breaking from mine. I know she is so close, and my body is there. My hold on it grows tighter as I thrust harder into her pressure points and hear her cry out my name as her body is handed over to the ultimate pleasure. Wrenching my body from my grasp, my climax takes over and stops all movement. My release spills into her body and mixes with hers. Lost in our pleasure together. Our bodies on high alert, breaths coming in gasps and pants. Whispering her name over and over as my body slowly comes back into my control and I begin to rock my hips slowly into her now sensitive core. Letting our bodies relish in the pleasure we just took.

Her head falls to my shoulder. One of my hands come up, stroking her hair as my body slowly lowers from the high. My eyes open, gazing at the bark on the tree before me for a few moments before shifting and slowly setting her back on her feet. My mind still in the fog of my pleasure as I begin to fix my pants. Doing my belt I watch my wife as she pulls on her own and fastens them. Her hands come up and nimbly button the two buttons on my polo shirt, leaving the top one undone and placing a kiss to the skin still visible there just below my neck.

"Thank you, My Darling." She whispers against my neck.

My arms slip around her waist pulling her into me. Unsure of what she could possibly be thanking me for I pull back just a bit and press a kiss to her slightly red, blood stained lips, "there is no need to thank me, Love." I lift a hand and run my fingers through her bark infested strands. I glance up and notice a rather good imprint in the side of the tree a perfect match for the body of the woman now resting in my arms. A light chuckle leaves my lips before I slip my arm around her shoulders and begin to lead her back towards our home.

{AN} Wishing a special 6 month anniversary to, in my opinion the best Carlisle and Esme though I might be a bit biased, DrCullenAT and MrsEsmeCullenAT


End file.
